


【凹羽】松井在纠结的事

by tzkcxy



Category: Pekopa, ペコパ, 凹羽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *现实向车*写在奔奔奔放送之前所以难免牵强附会*有可能OOC注意
Relationships: 修平X松阴寺
Kudos: 2





	【凹羽】松井在纠结的事

自己……真的还能抓得住他吗。  
靠在保姆车边的松井越发不确定起来。他放空了表情向远处望去，自己的相方正兴高采烈地抱着带来的一大堆东西朝自己这边快走而来，在他臂弯中如珍如宝般护着的有CD、有扇子、有笔记本之类的东西——都是他知道了有奔奔奔收录之后现让经纪人去了趟自己家取回来准备签名的东西，而现在他已经如愿以偿，甚至跟两个偶像分别都拥抱了一下。  
虽然KinKi的两位是大忙人，不过由于两边的录制地点并不远，因此他们温柔地等待了修平一阵并且满足了他作为大饭的愿望。  
“啊——好像做梦一样！”  
修平开心跟兴奋的时候双颊就会浮现出两片红晕，往常松井最喜欢看他这个时候的样子，只是此刻却怎么看怎么觉得……  
碍眼。  
没错，是碍眼。  
他默默无言地让开门口的位置两人上了车，修平小心翼翼地把怀里的东西放在自己隔壁的座位上——那里往常都是松井的位置来着。他看向后一步上来的松井怔愣一瞬随即对他说：“啊抱歉松阴寺桑，能请你换个地方坐吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
其实自己能给出更有趣的答复的，顺势不吐槽之类的，但是松井想，这时候的修平大概不会分神去听吧。  
那还有什么意义呢。  
“光一桑近距离看更帅了！萨斯噶王子诶——刚桑也好可爱，啊~~刚桑竟然为我顺势不吐槽了~~~好幸福！！而且真的像他们说的一样，那两位都好香啊~~”  
头一次跟偶像近距离接触的修平就像个最普通的小迷妹一样对着签了名的东西不停拍照，松井干脆闭上了眼睛。  
这家伙……真的要打入J家内部吗？  
说起来，他第一次跟自己搭话的时候……好像也是这样吧。  
在打工场所，辣男属性的修平对待松井并不像其他后辈一样畏缩恭敬，反而更将平辈一般，第一句话也是以不带敬语的“我说……”来开头。  
【我说……你的嘴巴那一块，好像跟大神有点像哦。】  
说着他还抬起手挡在自己的脸前方一点，遮住了松井的上半脸仔细打量。那时候松井对这些都不了解，愣愣地问他大神是谁，随后被他一脸震惊地科普了木村拓哉的事。  
仿佛埋下已久的种子突然破土而出，松井恍惚间竟然冒出一个荒谬的想法：他在亲吻自己的时候……脑袋里面想着的又是谁？真的是自己吗？  
或许是习惯性地为年轻的恋人找补，松井下一秒就狠狠地甩头讲这个想法驱逐了出去。  
“修平桑，等一下我去你家吧？这两天的Channel视频还没有拍呢。”  
松井有些慌不择路，或许是时候跟他好好谈一谈这个问题了。不是为了确认恋人是否变心，而是确认一下Pekopa将来的发展路线。没错，就是这样。  
“啊，好啊。”修平心不在焉地答复了一句。  
松井在心里为自己、为对方的行为找了一万个借口，可是到了最后他仍然不确定自己要不要真的去问出来。  
他的沉默一直维持到了两人到达修平家中。屋内就剩下他们两个，修平哼着歌小心翼翼地摆弄着自己的收藏品，松井则有些不知所措地站在客厅中间，半晌才在沙发边角处坐了下来。  
小心翼翼地、恍若交往后第一次来修平家里似的。  
似乎过了很久很久，他持续沉浸在自己朦胧的发呆状态中，可能过了五分钟，也可能过了两个小时，他的身体开始酸痛，而这时修平过来推了推他的肩膀，拿着一罐可乐一边喝一边叫醒了他。  
“怎么了相方？在想段子吗？”  
松井茫然地回头看了看他，脱口而出的却是他刚刚一直在纠结的问题之一：“如果你真的进了J家，还会跟我……一起、说漫才吗？”  
在最后一刻把“在一起”改成“一起说漫才”的松井心脏疯狂地跳了起来。怦、怦、怦……沉重又有些无力。  
然而修平却无辜地眨眨眼睛看着他，嘴唇因为刚刚喝了可乐而变得有些亮晶晶的：“你在说什么啊？为什么进了J家就不能说漫才了？你忘记去年4U中有两个人组合去参加M1了嘛？我在后台的时候还去跟他们打招呼来着！啊……不过那时候的相方在化妆，肯定不知道我去做了什么！嘛……反正就是这样啦！”  
松井心一沉竟结巴起来：“你、你、你这是打定主意去J家了嘛？”  
然而修平却更加无辜茫然地看着他，仿佛根本不知道他在说什么、在担心什么一样。  
他坐在自己身边，松井还能嗅到他身上传来的不属于自己、也不属于修平的香水味。  
那一定是跟某一位堂本拥抱之后留下的证据。  
松井瞬间有了一种自己被抛弃的委屈感。  
见他蹙起眉头，修平也有些无措了，他放下可乐用凉冰冰的手掌去搭他的肩膀：“怎么了松阴寺桑？你……”  
两人的距离很近，修平突然不再说话，他仔仔细细地打量着松井的脸，被他打量着的松井鼻腔猛然泛起一丝酸涩，略显狼狈地扭过头断断续续地抱怨道：“看什么……再看也变不成偶像。”  
他感觉到修平凑得更近了，他的呼吸直直地刺激着他敏感的耳朵，而搭在肩膀上的手指则抬起暧昧地磨蹭他的脸颊。松本觉得自己一瞬间浑身上下都烧了起来。  
“我知道了——”修平故意拖长声调，用凉冰冰地唇轻轻触碰他已经发红发烫的耳廓呢喃道，“我的相方——吃——醋——了——”  
“嗯啊、~你……不要这样……”  
松井下意识地想要推拒，他还有正事要跟修平讲的，谁知道就这么一侧过身去就被那家伙就势推倒在了沙发上。  
然而他的呻吟却是最好的催情药，修平身上的气场都变得不一样起来，他微微偏头准确地擒住了松井想要说什么的嘴唇。  
松井以前最喜欢跟修平接吻。时而温柔时而热烈，时而也会如小动物似的一下一下欢快轻松地触碰——然而此刻他脑子里却悲观得想，修平现在究竟想着谁？  
他与自己接吻的时候从来都是紧闭双眼的，那么闭着眼睛的修平、究竟在大脑中幻想着与谁亲热？  
“到床上去吧？”修平往常青涩的嗓音变得低沉沙哑，他一手穿过沙发表面牢牢地搂住了松井的腰对他发出了邀请，“好久没做了。”  
松井紧闭着眼睛没有拒绝。

两人纠缠在一起去了卧室。除去衣物倒在床上的时候松井才后知后觉地反应过来自己还没有卸妆。  
“我、先去洗个脸……”松井挣扎着想要撑起身体，却被刚脱去外裤的修平又推回了床上。  
他双腿岔开稳稳地跨过松井的肚子跪坐在床上，一边用右手解自己的扣子一边左手撑着枕头从上方看着松井，用与平时完全不同的成熟色情感慢慢地说：“现在还是松阴寺桑呢……今天想要跟松阴寺桑做，所以……还不可以去哦。”  
在心脏狂跳的同时，松井的心中却又有一个角落悲哀地想着，果然……已经厌倦了“松井”吗。  
或许是因为写段子练出的天马行空，在悲观时松井总是要比其他人难以释怀。  
亲吻，纠缠，在松井恍惚间想着，其实修平他、或许是因为人设问题？自己总觉得他还是自己最初见到他时候的样子。黄头发、红红的脸蛋，装成又酷又辣的模样实际上却是个很可爱的孩子……  
也不像自己说服他一起做搞笑这一行用了很长时间、两个人在一起的时候反而是修平先告白。  
松井悲哀得发现，自己现在竟然连当初修平告白的初衷都开始怀疑。  
“在想什么呢？嗯？”  
修平看出松井低垂眼帘心不在焉，他轻轻地在他眼睛上面亲了一下。松井看向他，乌黑湿润的眼倒映着修平的脸，他的唇上沾着些亮晶晶的东西，好像是自己的眼影……  
“今天是不舒服吗？”修平终于意识到了对方状态差到了一定程度，他蹙眉把拿在手中的润滑剂放回了床头，“不想做可以跟我说啊。”“不！”松井立刻失声否认，“我……要做的！”  
自己的……身体吗？已经变成了最后能够挽留他的道具了吗？这副比他大好几岁的、已经开始有点发胖的身体……还能有多少年的吸引力？  
感受着松井忽然变得刻意而热情的亲吻，修平莫名感受到了一股对方传来的、类似于悲壮的感情。这个人……究竟怎么回事？  
不管怎样、插进去再逼问应该会比较容易吧。  
“好，好，那你放松。”修平暗自叹了口气，拿过了润滑剂来在自己手上挤了一些又递向对方。这似乎是他们的不知何时约定好的事情，每人都只负责给自己涂润滑剂。  
当然这是不公平的，因为松井要做的事情太多了而且有些难堪。就如同漫才中似的，自己在尽力表演的时候，而修平只需要在一旁愣着就可以了。  
明明这种场景也已经历过许多次，但修平看着松井紧咬嘴唇将涂满润滑剂的手指往身下送的模样、看着他因画着眼线而显得更加上翘的眼尾，突然觉得一阵愧疚。  
……愧疚？为什么呢？  
大概是因为头两次亲热、他们都是分别洗完了澡，而出浴室时松井总会做完全部准备不需要修平半点操心，所以变成现在这个样子吧。  
几年前还可以说是他体谅自己年轻不经事，可现在看来……自己都已经三十多了，这样就完全是自己的不体贴了。  
这样可不行。  
“松、那个，我来帮你吧？”  
修平话说出口的时候差一点咬到舌头。松井也被他吓了一跳，抬头茫然地看着他，就像某种不安又柔软的小兽，最糟糕的是还有两根手指留在身体里面，粘稠透明的润滑剂正顺着股缝慢慢地向臀间滑下去……  
修平第一次见到这种模样的松井，心头一热立刻将人压倒在床上封住了嘴唇。  
柔软、小小的唇亲上来让人上瘾得很，修平听着他断断续续的呻吟，慢慢地找到了他的手与他十指紧扣。松井顺从地分开腿让他能够贴近自己，心里以为他的这个动作而微微地喜悦起来。  
他的性器带着熟悉的温度抵住身下，松井如同之前的每一次一样先是紧绷了一下身体、随后强迫自己放松下来。  
强行接纳他总是不怎么轻松的一件事情，奈何自己甘之如饴。松井深深爱着被修平压住、抱住的感觉，即使每次亲热都会觉得有些痛，但是在欢爱时的修平明显与平时不同，他的眼中满满地映着自己的倒影，仅是这样就已经抵过无数次的痛楚了。  
再说，那是修平带给他的痛，这要一想到这个，他的心脏就麻酥酥得舒适得很，所以慢慢变得一点都不排斥了……  
“嗯……”  
身体在一点点、一寸寸地被开拓着。修平的头发垂下，发梢轻轻地扫过了松井的额头，让他浑身都发颤起来。  
“好热……好软……嗯~相方在想着什么呢？”修平享受着他的包裹，坏心地垂头亲亲他的耳垂，满足地听着他不受控制溢出的呻吟声，又用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭他的。  
“我、没……”  
湿润的黑眸渴望地追寻着爱人的注视，但是修平却做了一件松井怎么都没有想到的事——他拉过自己脱下的衬衣，将松井的眼睛盖了起来，只露出鼻子以下的部分。  
原本情浓时的热意在须臾间冻结、粉碎，松井瞬间紧绷住身体，眼前是灰黑色的一片，明明已经过去了十多年，眼前却浮现出了年少时的修平、不同时期的修平，一遍一遍地对自己重复着：  
【你的嘴巴那一块，好像跟大神有点像哦。】  
他正在兴奋地吻着自己。  
【松井桑的身高是J家会很受欢迎的身高诶。】  
他将自己牢牢按在身下圈在怀中。  
【你唱歌还蛮好听的哦！我们来模仿秀好不好？】  
“想听你的声音……相方的呻吟最好听了……”  
不……不要再继续了……不要了……  
泪水涌出，他随着修平的动作被顶撞得断断续续呻吟抽噎，悲哀被完美地掩盖在了情欲之下，他心心念念的恋人愣是一点都没有发现他的异常。  
身下的人后穴一再绞紧，如同生了无数小嘴反复挤压吸啜着自己，修平舒服又兴奋地直起身子挽住了他岔开的腿用力挺腰还不忘低声逗他：“我发现、我比较喜欢跟被蒙住眼睛的你做啊……”  
什……？  
“嗯~~放松一点，吸得我要、要射了……”  
性爱带来的快感与恋人动情的呻吟原本都是松井渴望的东西，然而现在却都变成了穿肠毒药。  
“嗯啊~~慢、慢一点……修、呜……~”  
修平今天似乎格外兴奋，一边揉捏着他大腿内侧的嫩肉一边狂插猛捣，不断地有润滑剂顺着交合处被他的动作挤出、将床单都打湿了一小片，松井用力紧紧扯住床单，一时间竟都没有时间去感伤，他被顶弄得浑身酥软像是要飘起来一般，小腹那处电流似的扩散开的甘美快感几乎令他控制不住要呼喊起来。  
“不……不要！~拜、拜托……慢、哈啊~~”  
接连不断的高潮逼得他眼前泛起滚滚黑金相间的光芒，他恍惚间听到了修平的声音：  
“你今天是怎么了？嗯？”  
“嗯~怎、哈啊~~慢、慢一点……呜~~好舒服……”  
“不说是么？嗯……”  
修平停了下来。  
除了想要问出他究竟怎么回事之外，还有一点是因为他想要停下喘口气，今天的松井实在是太过诱人，他不想这么快就结束。  
性器保持着只插进一半左右的深度，修平一下子掀开了蒙在松井脸上的衬衣，露出他模糊的泪眼。妆已经完全花了，泪珠沾在他的睫毛上一粒一粒的好看极了。  
眼前猛地恢复了光亮，松井立刻下意识眨眨眼睛，眼前的一切都有些模糊，他看到修平整个人周身都带着一圈白亮的炫光。  
“你今天怎么了？怎么……”修平想了想又不知道应该怎么形容，只好接着问，“怎么怪怪的？真的是吃醋了吗？”  
情欲早已麻痹了松井的大脑，他茫然地看着眼前的人，仿佛一时间没能听懂他在说什么一样。  
“是吃KK桑的醋了吗？”修平又耐心地问了一次，用手指轻轻揉捻着他的耳朵，“你也知道，我是他们的大饭啊。”  
旖旎的气氛稍微平息下来，松井舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道应该怎样去回答，只能沉默以对。兴奋中的身体被吊在高潮前夕，他有些难受，却又开不了口让他继续，也难以回答他的问题。  
“松阴寺桑哭起来真是让人忍耐不了……”  
修平挺腰缓缓顶入，松井立刻咬住嘴唇舒适地从鼻腔飘出低沉诱人的呻吟，但随即他就察觉到他的动作又停了，正好抵在最深的地方。又麻又痒的感觉自体内传来，就连每一次呼吸都能带来轻微的刺激，但是对于现在的松井来说这种程度根本不够，他想要像刚才一样、他想要修平用力地抱他，哪怕……  
哪怕着就是最后一次。  
“为什么不说呢？相方？”修平狡猾地缓缓挺腰不轻不重地一次次顶磨，松井难耐地来回撕扯着床单求饶地呻吟他也不去在意，反而故意用撒娇的语气委屈地问，“还是说，已经不爱修平酱了吗？”  
“怎么……可能！”松井低喘着，他的眼前一片模糊，狼狈地抬手用力抹过眼睛反问，“那、那你呢？你还喜欢我吗？”  
“咦？松阴寺桑在怀疑自己的魅力吗？”修平有些惊奇，随即歪头用很纯真的口吻建议道，“要我用最直接的方式证明给你看嘛？”  
松井定定地看着他，伸手搂住他的脖子向自己拉来将他吻住，并且主动伸出舌头侵入口腔与他纠缠起来。  
狂欢吧……狂欢之后的事情，到那个时候再考虑。  
热情再一次被点燃，修平稍稍有些无奈，只是如此热情的松井勾得他实在心中发痒，只得由着他先放纵了。  
“唔、修平……抱着我，用力一点……！”  
听着耳边带着哭腔的请求，濒临界限的修平立刻将他搂紧，他用力地撞向他大张的腿间，忍着后腰不断聚集的酸麻想要再跟他亲热一阵。  
“不……不行了！不、要、啊啊~~好深……呜嗯要坏、坏掉……哈啊！~”  
交缠的身体因为出汗而稍微黏在一起，松井更加用力地搂抱着修平在失神中用力咬住了他的肩膀。  
“嗯——！”  
咬的还挺用力。不过高潮之下的这点痛只是锦上添花，修平也没有在意，抱着他气喘吁吁地侧躺倒在床上。  
往常做过之后，两人大多是并肩在床上休息，或者直接去浴室清洗，但是这一次松井想要多被他抱一会儿。  
两人的呼吸纠缠着逐渐平息，修平揽着在自己怀中缩得小小一团的松井，一边用拇指小幅度地抚摸他的肩头一边感叹道：“没想到比起松井桑来，松阴寺桑是这种粘人爱撒娇的类型啊~”  
“什、什么啊……”松井有些难堪，他想要当做什么都没有发生过一样去清洗一下，却又舍不得现在跟修平黏在一起的状态，一时间有些焦躁难安。  
修平没有去纠结其他，他大概也已经能够确定松井在想什么了。就算自己神经再粗，好歹也认识十多个年头，要是还看不出他是没有安全感，那这个恋爱真的是白谈那么久了。  
他呼地一下抬腿跨在松井身上将他紧紧箍在怀里，松井弱弱地挣扎了一下就安静下来。他靠在修平胸口能够感受得到他的心跳。略有些快，不过自己也是一样，仿佛听着听着两个心跳就合二为一了一般，他也奇迹般地放松了下来。  
有些困了。  
“偶像……怎么说就只是偶像而已。偶像是用来崇拜的。”修平声音浅浅的、温温的，如同疲惫夜晚中的一杯温水，平淡中带着一丝甘甜，“而你是我相方。”  
松井不安地动了动，抽出窝在身前的手臂搭在修平腰上，随后慢慢地收紧，侧着脸贴着他的胸口。  
“是艺人活动的相方，也是……人生的相方啊。”修平抬手像爱抚小动物一样揉了揉松井的头发。做好的造型已经软软地塌了下来，不过依然有些发丝硬硬的，摸起来手感倒是不错。  
“今天……为什么要遮住我的眼睛？”  
松井有些委屈，他的嗓音沙哑带着浓浓的鼻音，弄得修平更加用力地将他搂抱了一下，他无奈地叹息了一声：“你没有发现吗？被蒙住眼睛的时候……你的身体会变得格外敏感，而且不安……会格外依赖我，很可爱。”  
“可、可爱什么的……我……”  
松井难为情极了，他想要吐槽两句，但是大脑已经转动不起来，他搜索枯肠也找不到应对的话，只讷讷地呢喃：“只是、只是因为这个嘛……”  
“对啊。一直以来都是我在依赖着你，无论是松阴寺桑、亦或是松井桑，都太坚强了，让我觉得自己有些没用……所以至少，想要在这种时候让你依赖我一下。”  
空调的风呼呼地吹着，在安静下来的屋子中忽然变得明显且吵闹。修平的下巴磨蹭着松井的头顶，他放空目光虚虚地望着前方，眼神没有聚焦，但唇边却浮现出无奈又宠溺地笑容来。  
“我……”松井犹豫再三，还是忍不住问了出来，“我不是什么人的替身吧？”  
“诶？当然不是！”修平惊讶道，他还想解释什么，但是松井抬头看着他长长地吐出一口气，笑着打断了他接下来的话：“那就足够了。”  
就算一个人的时候再怎样不安、再如何猜疑，但凡修平出口的话，松井就一定会相信。  
这是两人在一起时他对自己最初的要求，也是最后的坚持。


End file.
